<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall at Your Feet by Echoesineternity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548680">Fall at Your Feet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoesineternity/pseuds/Echoesineternity'>Echoesineternity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Love not Given Lightly [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Stimulation, Daddy Kink, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, M/M, Pining, Post-Season/Series 06, Smut, Spanking, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Sub Stiles Stilinski, The Pack is Awesome, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoesineternity/pseuds/Echoesineternity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since the end of Season 6. Stiles has spent two years at UC Irvine having a relatively normal college life. He's managed to maintain a 4.0 GPA, stayed friends with Lydia after their relationship fizzled out, and kept his crush on a certain Sourwolf quiet. When the entire pack spends a night drinking and playing games certain truths are learned and an embarrassing incident might be the best thing that ever happened to Stiles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Love not Given Lightly [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fall at Your Feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written fanfiction in a long time but I have been inspired by the amazing work everyone has created. Basically I wanted to write shameless porn, and this idea wouldn't leave my brain. This is unbetaed and all mistakes are mine. There is a scene that is slightly dubcon with both characters being asleep. They are both consenting but unaware, just a heads up for anyone that could be triggered. Do not copy to another site. </p>
<p>I obviously don't own anything this is just for fun. Enjoy and be kind. </p>
<p>I hope everyone is staying safe during these crazy times.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the summer after Stiles' second year of college and he’s happy to be home. Happier than he thought he’d be. Don’t get him wrong he loves college. The freedom, the new people, being able to choose his education; he loves it, but he’s missed his friends, his pack. Hell, he’s even missed the supernatural crap. UC Irvine isn’t too far away, only ten hours a hell of a lot closer than George Washington University, and he’s been home several times, but everyone is back and together, and it feels awesome. There’s a pack night happening, and everyone is crammed into Derek’s new place. Stiles loves it. It’s a nice apartment, much nicer than the loft. There aren’t any holes in it and Stiles even helped Derek pick out the furniture because Stiles is awesome. He knows exactly what to get for the most relaxation.  </p>
<p>Everyone is lounging in various states of comfort, multiple conversations happening when Lydia’s authoritative voice cuts through “alright everyone, game time.” </p>
<p>There are various states of excitement, bewilderment, and outright scowling, of course that last one is just Derek. </p>
<p>“What game?” Scott asks adorably happy puppy face on full display. </p>
<p>“Dude, how much wolf alcohol have you had?” Stiles asks his best friend.  </p>
<p>“Hey, I haven’t been drunk since New Year’s and we’re celebrating. Let’s play.” </p>
<p>Lydia smirks evilly, “wonderful Scott you’re first. Truth or Dare?” </p>
<p>“Uh, truth,” Scott replies dopily.  </p>
<p>“Aren’t you all a little old for this?” Derek cuts in.  </p>
<p>“You’re never too old to embarrass your friends,” Lydia responds haughtily.  </p>
<p>Derek rolls his eyes and goes back to the kitchen though everyone, i.e. Stiles, can still see him. Derek really went all in on the open concept  </p>
<p>“What’s the craziest thing you’ve done this year. Sexually.” </p>
<p>“Uh...” Scott stammers.  </p>
<p>“Answer the question Scott,” Lydia prompts smirk still firmly in place. </p>
<p>“Um...” </p>
<p>“Just tell her about the threesome Scott,” Malia cuts in sounding both drunk and irritated.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, that,” Scott squeaks out.  </p>
<p>“Scott? Three...” Stiles sounds disgusted, he knows he looks it. </p>
<p>“With who?” Liam asks a bit of wonder in his eyes. </p>
<p> Scott is staring down at his lap, face redder than his alpha eyes.  </p>
<p>“Um...Isaac,” he quietly admits.  </p>
<p>Nearly a dozen heads turn to Isaac who looks unperturbed, shrugging his shoulder apathetically.  </p>
<p>“I need to bleach my brain. Derek alcohol!” Stiles practically growls.  </p>
<p>Derek’s shoulders are shaking in mirth as he hands Stiles a bottle of his favorite vodka.  </p>
<p>“Thanks, Sourwolf.”  </p>
<p>Derek rolls his eyes and sits in the big comfy chair Stiles picked out specifically for him, and with absolutely zero ideas of cuddling together.  </p>
<p>“Thanks Lydia,” Scott slurs.  </p>
<p>“You’re welcome Alpha.”  </p>
<p>“Danny truth or dare?” Scott asks.  </p>
<p>“Dare.” </p>
<p>“I dare you to give Jackson a lap dance.” </p>
<p>“Whatever,” Danny rolls his eyes and stretches. Stiles being the awesome person he is switches the music to a more appropriate stripping song, and then he just watches. Danny is a good dancer and he’s always been attractive but he’s not really Stiles’ type, but he wouldn’t turn down a grind from the guy.  </p>
<p>Ethan is watching the two of them, caught somewhere between jealousy and arousal. It must be confusing watching your ex-boyfriend give your current boyfriend a lap dance. When the song is over Danny gets up and grabs his drink, “you’re still not my type Jackson.” </p>
<p>That earns a chuckle from both wolves.  </p>
<p>“Mason, truth or dare?” </p>
<p>The game continues, everyone taking turns, Stiles showcases his yoga moves by doing a split while doing a handstand and everyone looks suitably impressed. Derek even raises an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Derek truth or dare,” a slurring Danny asks.  </p>
<p>Derek is slightly tipsy when he turns his head to Danny and replies “truth.” </p>
<p>“What’s the best sex you’ve ever had?” </p>
<p>“Probably someone back in New York,” Derek says after some thought.  </p>
<p>Stiles is relieved it’s not Braeden or worse evil hell bitch Kate, and still a little jealous. He knows he shouldn’t be lusting after his friend. </p>
<p>“We’re gonna need more than that,” Danny smirks. </p>
<p>Derek rolls his eyes, rubs his chin like he’s thinking really deeply, “Trent, cute college kid. Met him at a club, played a bit. It was fun.” </p>
<p>Stiles head is going in a million directions, jealousy he admits it, shock (Derek said him!), but his mind seems to linger on the played part. He’s not sure if anyone else caught it or even understands what it means, but Stiles does. He is a healthy 20-year-old male. He has the internet, and he’s done a fair amount of experimenting. Mostly with himself but his roommate at school took him to a club when he and Lydia finally called it quits and Stiles liked it. He’s still a novice but fuck now all he can think about is getting on his knees for Derek, submitting to him because there’s no way Derek is a sub. Stiles purposely stubs his toe into the leg of the couch to cover his whimper. </p>
<p>“Stiles man are you ok?” Scott asks. </p>
<p>“Yeah just hit my toe,” Stiles responds slightly bouncing around.  </p>
<p>Almost everyone smiles or laughs, Jackson outright mocks.  </p>
<p>Stiles glares at him “remember when you were a lizard monster and someone’s bitch, and I hit you with my jeep? Good times.”  </p>
<p>Jackson stops laughing and looks livid, Ethan’s eyes move in between the two. What could have been a very tense situation is quickly resolved when Derek snorts, fucking snorts and there’s amusement in his eyes. It’s breathtaking as lame as that sounds. Derek hasn’t had a ton of happiness in his life, getting to see it and it happening more makes Stiles feel warm. However, he needs to go to the bathroom and get his shit together. It takes a few minutes to reign himself in, but the game is still going when he returns to the living room. </p>
<p>“Stiles truth or dare.” Isaac asks. </p>
<p>Stiles is drunk at this point, he’s not black out drunk but he’s less inhibited Stiles and tomorrow he’s going to be embarrassed but tonight he doesn’t give a fuck.  </p>
<p>“Truth.” </p>
<p>“Are you and your roommate a thing?” </p>
<p>“What? Of course not. Why?” </p>
<p>“Because a few Saturdays you guys go out and come back reeking of sex.”  </p>
<p>“We go to a club. That’s it.” </p>
<p>“What club?” </p>
<p>“The Red Door.” </p>
<p>That gets Stiles a few looks.  </p>
<p>“Wow Stiles I did not expect that from you.”  </p>
<p>“Whatever Danny.” </p>
<p>“What’s the big deal about a club?” Scott asks confused.  </p>
<p>“Scott, The Red Door is a sex club,” Danny explains mock seriously.  </p>
<p>“Oh...eww...Do you get tied up and whipped like that movie?” Scott asks. </p>
<p>That gets a few more eyes on Stiles but drunk Stiles is in charge and he laughs “first I told you not to watch those movies or read those books, they’re terrible. Second, the club is fun and safe, third do you really want details?” </p>
<p>“I do.” several voices respond (Lydia, Malia, Danny, even Isaac).  </p>
<p>“It’s a club, there are multiple public rooms you can watch, if you meet someone there are private rooms you can rent.” </p>
<p>“So, you’re not being tied up and hit,” Scott says relief evident in his speech.  </p>
<p>Stiles smirks into his cup, “I didn't say that.” </p>
<p>That gets a varied reaction, the younger members of the pack, Jackson, and Scott are horrified, Malia looks bored, Lydia is unsurprised, Danny and Ethan appraising, Derek though Stiles can't read him.  </p>
<p>“You’re such a sub,” Ethan remarks casually.  </p>
<p>“Don’t act like the big bad former alpha doesn’t like to bottom.” Stiles responds pithily.  </p>
<p>Several giggles and a few horrified oh gods happen, and everyone seems to move on from Stiles foray into BDSM.  </p>
<p>Liam grabs a bottle, “new game” he declares “truth or kiss.”  There’s spinning and lots of kissing. Stiles takes a moment to appreciate Lydia and Malia kissing, and he gets kissed by a blushing Mason. He absolutely refuses to kiss Scott and he admits that when he has a nightmare he sleeps with a stuffed wolf. On his next turn Stiles spins and is still slightly grossed out at the prospect of kissing Scott when fuck his life the bottle lands on Derek. </p>
<p>I can do this, it’s just a game. Walk over there and kiss him. You got this. Stiles repeats to himself over in his head. He doesn’t quite manage walking, it’s more of a stumbling crawl towards Derek. He reaches up and Derek helps pull him up until he can reach his face, the jerk is rolling his eyes. Stiles will not look, Derek’s eyes are one of his biggest weaknesses so he presses closer until his lips brush Derek’s lips and then he quickly leans back and almost fall, would have if Derek hadn’t caught him.  </p>
<p>“You’re drunk,” Derek states. </p>
<p>“No shit Sherlock.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know why I put up with you.” </p>
<p>“Because I’m awesome and without me you’d be dead.” </p>
<p>“Uh huh, that must be it.” </p>
<p>Derek has already let go of Stiles and stands up and stretches. Stiles looks up at him and he is entirely too close to being on his knees, he’s sitting on his ass but it’s close enough and he knows himself well enough that this will be a moment he revisits during his next round of Stiles’ alone time.  </p>
<p>“It’s late, I’m going to bed. Who’s staying here?” Derek asks. </p>
<p>In the end Mason, Corey, Liam, and Stiles are all crashing there. Stiles is way too drunk to drive, and he trusts his baby Roscoe to absolutely no one. Liam passes out on one couch, Corey and Mason cuddled together on the other when Stiles comes back in from saying night.  </p>
<p>“Lightweight asshats,” Stiles grumbles.  </p>
<p>“Stiles just go to the bedroom.”  </p>
<p>“Thanks man,” Stiles flails into the bathroom uses it and cleans up a bit. OMG! This isn’t a porn this is just like sleeping over at Scott’s. Keep it together! </p>
<p>Stiles comes out of the bathroom and Derek is already sprawled across the bed.  </p>
<p>“You’re on my side,” Stiles tells him, because he’s an asshole like that. </p>
<p>“My bed, my side.” </p>
<p>Stiles rolls his eyes but climbs onto the other side. The bed is massive, the biggest bed that anyone makes. The two of them can stretch out as much as far as they can and not touch. Stiles turns and smiles at Derek, “thanks for sharing, the floor sucks.”  </p>
<p>“You’re welcome, now go to sleep. I’m beat.”  </p>
<p>“Ok, boop,” Stiles can’t resist, he knows Derek hates it, but he finds it amusing. As drunk as he currently is, he finds it hilarious. </p>
<p>Derek mock growls at him and turns around, his back facing Stiles.  </p>
<p>“Night.”  </p>
<p>“Night.”  </p>
<p>Stiles falls asleep surprisingly quick, but he knows the alcohol plays a big part of that. He wakes up the next morning in the comfiest bed in the world, sprawled across Derek’s chest. One of Derek’s hands is practically on his ass, and Stiles had been having a great dream about this bed specifically being tied to this bed; and his dick is hard and with a sense of horror Stiles realizes that he’s been grinding against Derek’s hip.  </p>
<p>God, this feels good, but must stop. Must stop touching before the sexy werewolf wakes up and kills you! </p>
<p>Stiles starts to gently pull away from Derek when the wolf blinks his eyes open.  </p>
<p>“Hey,” Derek’s voice is rough with sleep “what are you doing?” </p>
<p>“Need the bathroom and drunk Stiles thought you were his teddy bear.”  </p>
<p>“Mm, ok,” Derek responds to Stiles’ lame attempt at an excuse and rolls over falling back to sleep quickly.  </p>
<p>Stiles breathes a sigh of relief and gets up and goes to the bathroom. He notices that Liam, Mason, and Cory are gone, but he’s still a little tipsy and Derek’s bed is a fucking cloud. He’s back in REM cycle quickly after getting back into bed. </p>
<p>He’s having a wonderful dream about Derek teasing him, barely touching his cock, grinding his hard dick into Stiles’ ass. It’s so good and Stiles has been hard forever, and he needs to cum. Something switches in his mind and he wakes up with Derek curled against his back, his arm around his waist hand incredibly close to his dick and god Derek is hard against him. Stiles wants so badly, but he can’t he knows this is wrong. Derek doesn’t want Stiles like that and it’s fine. He has years of experience wanting people that don’t want him back, he’s fine but he needs to get away before he does something really embarrassing in Derek’s bed. He tries to move away, but Derek halts him and grinds harder against him.  </p>
<p>“Stay still,” Derek’s voice is like gravel, very sexy gravel that causes Stiles to immediately stop moving.  </p>
<p>“Mm good boy.”  </p>
<p>And fuck Stiles is done, his dick is going to explode or he’s going to die. Stiles just needs Derek to move his hand, but the bastard just stays there grinding hard adding a small twist to his hips.  </p>
<p>“Derek please,” Stiles is begging harder than he ever has.  </p>
<p>Derek moves his hand and cups Stiles’ hard length, and that’s it, show’s over, so long and thanks for all the fish. Stiles comes in his boxers, Derek’s hand not even gripping it’s barely a grope and he isn’t moving anymore.  </p>
<p>“Stiles?” Derek asks questioningly, voice unsure, and Stiles feels his internal organs drop because of course Derek didn’t want this, he was asleep. Fuck! Stiles needs to go. Now! </p>
<p>“Morning big guy. Thanks for letting me crash but I’ve gotta go and check in with Dad. Call the pups, make them help you clean up.” Stiles has somehow extracted himself from the bed and threw his clothes on. </p>
<p>“Bye” he cries to a still bewildered looking Derek and practically runs to his beloved jeep. He drives as quickly as he can back home, thanking all deities that his dad is still at work. He takes a long shower, does a load of laundry, cleans his room, the bathroom, and the kitchen. When he still can’t calm himself down, he bakes a cake and four dozen cookies. On his final batch Sheriff Stilinski finds his son in a baking frenzy. He gives his son a knowing look, but he doesn’t press the issue of whatever is bothering him especially when Stiles allows him a couple cookies. So Stiles spends the next few days hanging with his dad and with Scott, gets a head start on reading for next semester, and absolutely does not ignore Derek. When Derek texts he texts back, he’s not avoiding the guy, he’s just busy! Unfortunately, on the fourth day of his self-imposed exile Scott tells him there’s another pack night and Stiles knows he can’t skip out without making things even more awkward. He tells himself that he will not be drinking, he can’t take that risk. So he goes to spend time with his friends. He smiles and says hi to everyone, even Derek. He’s fine, he’s got this. Tonight’s a lot more subdued, just Chinese take-out and Netflix but it’s fun, until the third movie when Derek looks at Stiles startingly the younger man. Stiles starts picking up the empty cartons of rice and eggroll wrappers. Someone needs to clean! </p>
<p>“Alright, movie’s over, Everyone out.” Derek exclaims.  </p>
<p>There are some grumbles about leaving but everyone is smiling. Stiles is wiping down the kitchen counters when people start telling him bye.  </p>
<p>“You’re supposed to be wolves, not pigs. Jeez. Why am I the only one who cleans around here?” Stiles mutters to himself. </p>
<p>“Because they know you’ll clean up after them” Derek replies making Stiles heart start beating frantically.  </p>
<p>“Holy fucking shitballs dude! Bell!”  </p>
<p>Derek raises one eyebrow at him.  </p>
<p>“Dude, whatever. I know pronounce your kitchen clean.”  </p>
<p>“Well thank you. Is this the part of the evening you run back to your house and avoid me?” </p>
<p>“I haven't been avoiding you, I respond to your texts, I showed up tonight. Why would I be avoiding you?” </p>
<p>“Because I woke up behind you, hard, and with your cum on my hand.”  </p>
<p>Stiles blanches, skin turning bright red and then pale, and he feels like he’s going to pass out.  </p>
<p>“So yeah...that happened,” he manages to croak out.  </p>
<p>“And now you’re avoiding me because of it and fuck,” Derek turns and roars, takes a few deep breaths trying to calm himself and turns back to the younger man, “Stiles I am so sorry.”  </p>
<p>“Werewolf say what?” god sometimes Stiles hates his brain.  </p>
<p>“I obviously hurt you, and there was an extreme lack of consent, and...” Derek looks a little sick and no, Stiles will not let Derek feel like he’s the guilty party.  </p>
<p>“Dude, you were asleep, I was asleep and then I woke up and then you woke up. I’m fine. We’re good as long as you’re ok.” </p>
<p>“If you’re not angry or disgusted with me, then why are you avoiding me?” </p>
<p>“Trying to avoid awkward conversations.”  </p>
<p>“Stiles.”  </p>
<p>“I came on you. I was mortified,” Stiles replies hanging his head doing his best to reign in his emotions. </p>
<p>Derek huffs out a breath, eyes darkening “maybe I liked it.”  </p>
<p>“What?” Stiles head snaps up, that was the exact opposite of anything Stiles expected to hear.  </p>
<p>“I liked you in my bed, moaning, me thrusting behind you, your smell...fuck Stiles my bed still smells like your cum.”  </p>
<p>Stiles can’t help gaping, he knows how unattractive he looks, but his entire world is completely fucked so he cuts himself a little slack. “You liked...what?”  </p>
<p>Derek shakes his head ruefully, “I heard your heartbeat Stiles, I smelled you during that ridiculous game. Why do you think I said what I said? I knew you liked it, and I knew you’d catch the hint.”  </p>
<p>“How?” Stiles can barely breathe; he doesn’t know how he’s still able to form words. </p>
<p>“How did I know? I saw you there Stiles, at The Red Door. I wanted to rip apart everyone who touched you.” </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“I want you. I want your submission, your body, your mind. I want you, and I know you do as well.” </p>
<p>“I...” </p>
<p>“Stiles look at me,” honey brown eyes snap to golden green. “Do you want this? Do you want me?” </p>
<p>Fuck yes, was all Stiles could think, he’s wanted Derek since he was a teenager, hell Derek is the reason Stiles discovered his bisexuality. Stiles tries to calm his pounding heart and after a minute he looks at Derek and bows his head, neck out “yes sir.”  </p>
<p>This time Derek’s eyes do flash electric blue. He grabs Stiles and kisses him hard and deep and fucking perfect. Stiles never wanted it to end, so of course it did right when Stiles began grinding on Derek’s hip. Sue him, it felt good.  </p>
<p>“Bedroom. Go into the bedroom, take off your clothes and get on your knees head down,” Derek growls.  </p>
<p>“Yes sir,” Stiles gulped and ran to the bedroom limbs flailing, too caught up in nerves and excitement. When he reaches the bedroom, he rips his clothes off, but reigns himself in long enough to fold them and put them in the corner chair. He gets on his knees, head bowed, and waits. Stiles isn’t sure how long he kneels on the floor, but he’s close to losing his mind and tries to remind himself that this is real when the door finally opens. Stiles has to fight against every instinct he has not to look up at the door, but he is rewarded when he feels Derek’s warm hand on his head rubbing through his hair.  </p>
<p>“Good boy,” Derek groans out and Stiles fights not to give into the shiver those words cause him. Derek’s hand gripped Stiles’ chin forcing him to look up. </p>
<p> “Safeword?”  </p>
<p>“Kanima.” </p>
<p>Derek raised one eyebrow but didn’t say anything. “Mine is triskele. Limits?”  </p>
<p>“Bloodplay, scat, penetration without lube, anything that could leave permanent marks.”  </p>
<p>“Things you do like.”  </p>
<p>“Pra..praise, breathplay, spanking, bondage but I’ve only tried light.”  </p>
<p>“Edging?” Derek can’t help but ask.  </p>
<p>“Haven’t tried, want to with you.” Stiles voice is barely above a whisper, but he knows Derek can hear him perfectly.  </p>
<p>“Good. We’ll sit down and discuss everything in more detail in the future. For now,” Derek sits on the bed “get in my lap.” </p>
<p>Stiles brain takes a second to fully understand what Derek has said, that he wants to do this again. He also hears an impatient huff coming from the man and faster than he thought he could move Stiles is in Derek’s lap. Derek make an amused noise and grabs Stiles’ hips, “not what I meant but it’ll do for now.” His mouth moves to Stiles’ neck and he rubs his bearded cheek and chin all over it. Stiles moans and rubs becomes licks followed by sucks and bites. Stiles is going to die. He has never been this turned on before, and he and Derek haven’t really done anything yet.  </p>
<p>“Derek please,” Stiles whines grinding against Derek’s torso.  </p>
<p>“Mm, I knew you’d beg so pretty. Stiles stop moving.”  </p>
<p>Stiles doesn’t register the command for a few seconds but when he does he stops moving and hears Derek blow out a breath.  </p>
<p>“Stiles, I thought you were my good boy. This is the second order you’ve disobeyed. Do you know what happens when you misbehave baby boy?” </p>
<p>Stiles’ face is flushed, there is a sheen of sweat covering him, and it’s hard to breathe “you get punished” he replies meekly.  </p>
<p>“Mm, that’s right baby. Across my lap. Now!”  </p>
<p>Stiles moves so quickly one might think he was the werewolf, one second he’s straddling Derek and the next he’s across Derek’s lap, ass in the air. Derek just rubs his ass and it comes as a shock when his hand connects, the pain blossoms just like his skin turns red but the pain leads into pleasure and Stiles groans equally pained and aroused.  </p>
<p>“Count for me baby boy.”  </p>
<p>“Two, three...” Stiles counts until his ass is throbbing, there’s tears running down his cheeks and he’s pretty sure the moment there’s the slightest pressure on his dick he’s going to cum. At 15 Derek stops and rubs his sore ass, “you were so good, taking your punishment so well.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, sir,” Stiles slurs and stumbles across his words, he’s not positive he wants to use that title, but anything else is going to require more conversations.  </p>
<p>“Lay on your back,” Derek commands and Stiles is on his back faster than you can say full moon. </p>
<p>“God look at you. You’re flushed, covered in my marks, leaking just for me.” </p>
<p>“Oh fuck...” </p>
<p>“Is that what you want baby boy? You want my dick in your tight ass?” </p>
<p>“Mm yes.” </p>
<p>“Ask nicely.” </p>
<p>“Please sir, please fuck me.”  </p>
<p>“Mm,” Derek licks over Stiles’ collarbones “not bad but you can do better.” </p>
<p>“Please, please put your obviously beautiful dick in my tight ass and fuck me until I cum,” Stiles can’t stop the hard edge to his words. He’s horny, and he’s dreamed about this situation for years, he has no patience left for foreplay.  </p>
<p>“God dammit Stiles!” Derek punches out and grinds against his hip and Stiles can’t help but smirk.  </p>
<p>“Please. I need to feel you inside me. Please Derek.”  </p>
<p>Derek is finally, finally getting naked, and it’s incredibly unfair that he’s been dressed this whole time.  </p>
<p>“Who?” Derek asks.  </p>
<p>“Please Derek...sir. Please sir, please fuck me.” </p>
<p>“Mm,” Derek groans, “who do you want inside you baby?” </p>
<p>“You! Your dick, please!!” </p>
<p>“Who?” Derek is going to kill him with his teasing.  </p>
<p>“Please, please, please...Daddy please fuck me.”  </p>
<p>“Fuck, mm good boy,” and the next thing Stiles knows there is a lubed up finger in his ass and Derek’s tongue on his dick and nothing has ever felt so good.  </p>
<p>“Mm, such a good boy, taking my fingers so well. So tight baby, you’re going to feel amazing on my cock.” </p>
<p>“Mm yes please Daddy. Please, I need you inside me, please!” Stiles had never made these noises before and he knows he should probably feel embarrassed, but he can’t make himself care. No one has ever touched him like this, made him feel this.  </p>
<p>Derek is working four fingers into Stiles when he stills and locks eyes with the younger man, “ready baby?” </p>
<p>“Yes! Daddy please!” </p>
<p>Derek slowly removes his fingers both men groaning at the sensation and Derek coats his dick in more lube. Stiles feels a slight pressure at his rim as Derek just barely breaches him. Fuck! Derek is big, Stiles knew that, he felt that, he wasn’t dumb, but he’s never had something this big in his ass before. It hurts but in a weirdly good way, like the spanking. Stiles can feel the heat of Derek’s dick inside him, it’s intense. He feels weirdly disconnected from himself, he almost sure this is real and tries to count his fingers but stops when he hears Derek’s loud groan when he pushes in a little deeper.  </p>
<p>“Fuck you’re even tighter than I thought you’d be. So hot, taking my dick so well, like you were made for it. Weren’t you?” he asks with a deep thrust. </p>
<p>“Fuck! Yes Daddy.”  </p>
<p>Derek thrusts slowly, letting Stiles get used to the feeling of him. Stiles loves the feeling, but he needs more and can’t stop the words coming from his mouth.  </p>
<p>“Please, please fuck me,” Stiles whines. “I’m ok, move please.” </p>
<p>Derek slowly pulls out, and it is one of the hardest things he’s ever done, leaving his boy’s heat, especially when Stiles whines and tries to grab him, keep him close.  </p>
<p>“Shh baby,” Derek whispers against Stiles’ heaving neck, tears threatening to fall from the corner of his eyes. “You wanna cum? Be Daddy’s good boy?” </p>
<p>Stiles can’t form words, just frantically nods his head as a few tears fall. Derek lays down on his back beside Stiles on the bed. </p>
<p>“Get on.”  </p>
<p>Stiles stares at Derek for a full minute, not quite understanding the command, there really is no other word for it, until realization finally breaks across his face and he smiles, moving to straddle the werewolf. Derek lets out a low groan when Stiles strokes his hard length before sinking down, making both men moan.  </p>
<p>“So good baby,” Derek groans appreciatively, making Stiles preen. “Now make Daddy cum.” </p>
<p>Stiles lost in his rhythm doesn’t even register Derek’s words.  </p>
<p>“Stiles make Daddy cum or you won’t,” Derek threatens, blue eyes flashing.  </p>
<p>“Ugh!” Stiles whines as loudly as possible, but moves his legs so he can move faster, he adds a circle to his hips every time he takes Derek fully inside him. Unfortunately for Stiles that only adds to his need to cum, which he is about ten seconds from doing, so he does what he does best and let words fall from his mouth. </p>
<p>“Daddy...Derek fuck, you feel so good...so big...never had anything anyone this big, this deep...wanted so long. Thank you, make me feel so good...give me your cum...please...need to feel you cum in me” Stiles’ words stream out of him in between breaths. He’s never been this out of breath playing lacrosse, or running from a monster, but he’s also positive he’s never been this turned on.  </p>
<p>Derek almost can’t believe the words coming from Stiles and he can’t stop his own replies, also lost in a pleasure filled haze.  </p>
<p>“You want it boy? Want Daddy’s cum filling you up? Here it is.” Derek growls and grabs Stiles hip so tight there will be finger shaped bruises, and claw mark indentions on his hips in the morning. He pulls Stiles tight against him and thrust deep. Stiles stops moving, just lets Derek take, his hand grabbing his own dick at the base to keep himself from cumming when Derek’s eyes flash blue once more and he lets out a pleasure filled growl, the loudest of the night as he feels Derek cum deep inside him. Watching Derek cum is one of the most beautiful things that he has ever seen, and he wants to see it over and over again. Derek releases his grip on Stiles’ hips and looks up at the younger man with a lazy smile and grabs the back of his neck pulling the two in for a filthy kiss. </p>
<p>“So good, my beautiful perfect boy” Derek murmurs in his ear when he breaks the kiss, making Stiles flush. “Made me cum so hard, now cum for me baby. Now.” Derek commands with a quick slap to Stiles’ right ass cheek, and Stiles is done. His hand drops from his dick, and both arms are around Derek’s neck as he cums between the two of them. Stiles cums harder than he ever has, his back tight, head flung back, a scream of “Daddy” on his lips. He’s not sure how long the sensations last, it feels like forever, and he never wants it to end. He comes back to himself and he’s on his back Derek cleaning his chest with a soft towel. Stiles can feel the dopiness on his face, but he feels too good to care.  </p>
<p>“Hi,” and his voice sounds raw to his own ears.  </p>
<p>Derek gives him a fond look, “feel good?” </p>
<p>“Feel amazing.” Stiles feels like he might just float away. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows he should recognize this, he’s read everything he could find on the subject, he’s just never actually experienced subspace before. He whines when Derek pulls away and gets up from the bed.  </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s ok, I’m just going to the bathroom,” he soothes.  </p>
<p>“Oh ok,” Stiles feels a little embarrassed by his neediness. He’s never been that type of person. Before he can get lost in his head Derek walks back in with a bottle of Gatorade and a granola bar.  </p>
<p>“Drink some of this,” Derek tells him. “Small sips.” He breaks off a piece of granola and hands it to Stiles. Stiles slowly eats the bar and takes more sips until he is fully back to normal.  </p>
<p>“There you are,” Derek smirks at him. “How do you feel?”  </p>
<p>“Why have we never done this before?” Stiles can only reply.  </p>
<p>“You were underage and in love with Lydia.”  </p>
<p>Stiles feels his eyes narrow, not happy about Derek’s sass. It almost sounds angry and he’s way too tired to filter his words, “you kept putting your dick in crazy.”  </p>
<p>Derek levels him with a look, “and I’m not anymore?” </p>
<p>“I’m the good kind.”  </p>
<p>Derek rolls his eyes, but moves to lay down beside him, “how are you feeling? Honestly.”  </p>
<p>“Sore. Tired. A little confused.” </p>
<p>“Good. Understandable. Why?” </p>
<p>“Because you’re you, and I’m me, and we’re us!” Stiles exclaims.  </p>
<p>“Uh huh,” Derek deadpanned.  </p>
<p>Stiles flails his arms, “shut up! You’ve never given me any hint that you wanted this.”  </p>
<p>“Fine,” Derek acquiesces, “but Stiles we used to hate each other, then became reluctant allies, then friends. Stiles you’re...you’re my best friend and I couldn’t risk losing that, and you were so young. The timing was always off.”  </p>
<p>“Until now?” and Stiles hates how small his voice sounds.  </p>
<p>“Until now. I assume this means you want more than just tonight.”  </p>
<p>“Would it be more than playing? Like would we go on dates, and be boyfriends and all that jazz?” </p>
<p>“Is that what you want?” </p>
<p>Stiles aches with wanting, Derek should fucking know that by now, but he can’t make himself say the words, his insecurities flaring up once again, so he just nods, not meeting Derek’s gaze.  </p>
<p>“I’ve never had an emotionally healthy relationship.”  </p>
<p>Stiles snorts, “we’re all aware.” At least they can crack jokes about it. </p>
<p>“I’d be willing to give it a try.”  </p>
<p>Stiles just barely resists the urge to fist pump the air, so he wraps himself around Derek like an octopus, still not quite sure this isn’t the greatest dream he’s ever had.  </p>
<p>“You owe me dinner, a real one. Not pizza on the couch. Somewhere public.” Stiles demands. </p>
<p>“Ok.” </p>
<p>“And you have to come and visit and let me show off my hot boyfriend at Berkeley.”  </p>
<p>“Alright.”  </p>
<p>“And we have to tell my Dad.”  </p>
<p>“As long as he doesn’t bring his gun.”  </p>
<p>“You’ll be fine.”  </p>
<p>“Fine, but we are going to sit down and have a serious discussion about limits and the parameters of the other aspect of our relationship.”  </p>
<p>“You actually want to talk?”  </p>
<p>“Shut up and go to sleep,” Derek rolls his eyes and pulls Stiles into his chest, resting his head into the curve of Stiles’ neck.  </p>
<p>“Ok.”  </p>
<p>“Mm, good boy,” Derek whispers, placing a kiss on the back of Stiles’ neck causing the younger man to shiver.  </p>
<p>“Thank you Daddy,” Stiles can’t stop the words smirking in the darkness when he feels Derek’s groan.  </p>
<p>“Uh, you’re going to be the death of me,” he growls and tightens his arm around Stiles’ waist.  </p>
<p>“But what a way to go,” Stiles smiles and drifts off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>